wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Tetris
is a Action-adventure roleplaying video game that is released on Gameguys System created by Maruko Jinko of the Crystal Jewels franchise. It was released in 1995 in Japan, United States, and Europe. Gameplay and Plot Tetriminos are game pieces shaped like tetrominoes, geometric shapes composed of four square blocks each. A random sequence of Tetriminos fall down the playing field (a rectangular vertical shaft, called the "well" or "matrix"). The objective of the game is to manipulate these Tetriminos, by moving each one sideways and/or rotating by quarter-turns, so that they form a solid horizontal line with no gaps. When such a line is formed, it disappears and any blocks above it fall down to fill the space. When a certain number of lines are cleared, the game enters a new level. As the game progresses, each level causes the Tetriminos to fall faster, and the game ends when the stack of Tetriminos reaches the top of the playing field and no new Tetriminos are able to enter. Some games also end after a finite number of levels or lines. All of the Tetriminos can fill and clear both singles and doubles. I, J, and L are able to clear triples. Only the I Tetrimino has the capacity to clear four lines simultaneously, and this is referred to as a "tetris". (This may vary depending on the rotation and compensation rules of each specific Tetris implementation. For instance, in the Super Rotation System used in most recent implementations,9 certain situations allow T, S, and Z to 'snap' into tight spots and clear triples.)10 Reception and legacy is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. was stated that it has a influence on fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. References #1 Here Is What You Should Do For Your #2 3 Ways Create Better With The Help Of Your Dog #3 Wondering How To Make Your Rock? Read This! #4 Avoid The Top 10 Mistakes #5 An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All #6 Don't Be Fooled By #7 5 Actionable Tips on And Twitter. #8 Boost Your With These Tips #9 How To Turn Your From Zero To Hero #10 The Ugly Truth About #11 ? It's Easy If You Do It Smart #12 The Ultimate Deal On #13 Got Stuck? Try These Tips To Streamline Your #14 Read This Controversial Article And Find Out More About #15 In 10 Minutes, I'll Give You The Truth About #16 Secrets To – Even In This Down Economy #17 Answered: Your Most Burning Questions About #18 Now You Can Buy An App That is Really Made For #19 A Surprising Tool To Help You #20 Lies And Damn Lies About